Drive events include, for example, product training for sales personnel, car clinics for research or for journalists, and test drives or “ride-and-drives” for consumers. Drive events enable the driver to experience the vehicle on either a public street or a closed course designed to demonstrate the capabilities and specifications of the vehicle (e.g., suspension, performance, safety, etc.). In existing systems, a representative of the vehicle manufacturer or related entity accompanies the driver during the drive event. The representative identifies specific features of the vehicle during a narration as the vehicle traverses the course. Typically, numerous drivers participate in each event and the representative must repeat the narration for each of the drivers.
Existing systems, however, rely on the representative or product specialist to accurately repeat the narration, and repeat the narration at the appropriate time, for each driver. Existing systems also rely on the representative to interpret and record any feedback or response from the driver during the drive event.